The Diary Of Aoba Suzumiya
by DerpyChanDesu
Summary: Aoba and Kai. They used to be called the troublesome duo, always together. That is, until Kai made it into the championships with the Bladebreakers. Now, 5 years later, him and his friends transfer schools. And of course they transfer to Aoba's school, and soon they cross paths. And when they do, BAM! :D Cmon and read ittt!


**A/N: Haaayyyy guys :D! Uhm.. I haven't been on in months and I AM TRULY SORRY! *Bows 1000000 times.* I got grounded for getting bad grades and shiet so I had to bring them back up. Anyways, I decided to scrap my other story and start this one.. I'm sorry if you liked the other one ;_;.. GOMEN GOMEN! Anyways, this is purely humor and romance. There might be some serious parts, BUT ITS MAINLY HUMOR AND RANDOMNESS. And I know this isn't a diary format but the name seems to suit this story :D.**

**Kai: Hn, I didn't like it one bit.**

**Muffin: ... You always gotta spite me don't you?**

**Kai: Hn.**

**Muffin: AUGH LET ME AT HIM I WILL KILL YOU KAI I SWEAR! *Starts clawing at him.***

**Max: *Holds her back.* Hehe... MUFFIN DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING BESIDES HER CHARACTER AND ANY OC'S SHE MIGHT THROW IN! HURRY AND START BEFORE I LET HER LOOSE!**

Chapter 1: So we meet again Dr. Evil! (Aoba's P.O.V)

"DAMMIT! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP YOU ASSHOLE?!" I yelled, shaking my alarm clock. The alarm clock's smiling face stared up at me without saying a word.

"Ugh, whatever. Why am I even talking to you Bob?" I slammed it back down on my bed side and scrambled downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and swung open the cabinet right over my sink. Pulling out some toast I put it in the toaster oven and ran back upstairs to get ready. I brushed my long brown hair that reached my mid hip while throwing on a plain Vocaloid shirt and some red jeans.

"Not going to match today, don't have time to pick anything anyway." I muttered to myself while putting on some Toms.

_Ding! _The toaster oven went off. I quickly brushed my teeth and swished some mouthwash in my mouth. Grabbing my bookbag, I sprinted down the steps and grabbed the toast. I gobbled it down in a mere fifteen seconds. This was my daily routine every morning. Bob (the alarm clock) always woke me up ten minutes before I was suppose to be in school.

"Why are you up so early?" I jumped and turned around. I karate chopped my roomate right in the face by accident.

"DAMMIT MIKUO STOP DOING THAT!" I puffed my cheeks out and stared up at him. He poked my eye and pushed past me.

"Don't you have school?" He asked, yawning. He made himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. Mikuo and I have known each other since we were little kids. There was also another kid I used to hang out with, more then I hung out with Mikuo. His name was Kai Hiwatari. Him and I were nicknamed the troublesome duo. We- well, me- used to cause trouble and they would also point the blame at Kai. He never really seemed to care. He was one of those silent kids who never really talked.

Unless he was with me. We talked like normal people, though he never really talked more than a normal person would. Him and I used to be inseperable. If we weren't with each other we would be texting or video chatting. We've even had sleepovers before because our parents trusted us. No Romance grew between us, but I ended up falling for him. But the problem was...

He didn't like me.

Not like I liked him. I knew he wanted to stay friends, not become a couple. Actually, the same went for me. If we ever broke up it would ruin our friendship. So I never confessed my feelings to him. That is, until he decided to leave me and go to the Beyblade championships. It wasn't very dramatic but it didn't end well either.

**Flashback:**

_He was really leaving me. He was leaving me just for Beyblade. I guess it made sense though, Tyson, Max, and Ray meant more to him then I did. But I couldn't help but feel worthless and unloved. I loved him with all my heart, I constantly thought about him. But I doubt he felt the same way about me. Of course I wasn't going to stop him from fullfilling his dreams. Best friends were suppose to be supportive of anything and everything right? I think thats how it was suppose to be._

_But I wasn't so sure now. My heart ached and my knees were so close to buckling. Here he was, standing right in front of me with his bags all packed up. His plane was mere minutes from departure. And I was holding him up.. I didn't know what to say to him. _

_"I have to go." He said in his deepish voice. I looked up at him and felt the tears coming. He turned and began walking away. I clenched and unclenched my fists, and gulped. I never cried, but this time I might let it out. I have to tell him because its now or never. _

_"K-kai.." I whispered, looking at the ground. I never stuttered. "What?" He asked, turning around._

_I breathed in and then breathed out. Now or never, now or never. I thought to myself._

_"Kai, I LOVE YOU!" I burst out, looking up at him. I was crying now and I couldn't stop. His eyes widened and he blinked a few times. He looked completley speechless for a few moments. His face was a bit tinged, and then it started turning red. _

_"Flight 39 is ready for departure. Last call for anyone who is boarding." I heard the flight attendant call over the loud speaker._

_"I'm sorry... I have to go now." He swiveled around quickly and walked away, leaving me all alone. I reached out with my hand and my voice cracked. _

_"Please... Don't leave me!" I yelled quietly. I watched him turn the corner knowing it would be the last time I would ever see him for years. And that I just could not handle._

_So I broke down. _

_"KAI! YOU'RE THE BIGGEST IDIOT I'VE EVER MET!" I shouted. I crumpled to the ground and burst into a fit of tears. They just wouldn't end. People were staring with sympathetic looks. 'This seems way to cliche... The guy is suppose to come back and hug me. But its not happening..' I thought, still crying. _

_"Why don't I get my happy ending?" I whispered, the water works still going. I looked over out the big glass window and watched the plane fly away._

_I squinted and saw Kai's face staring out the window blankly as always. Not a single tear. He looked over at where I was standing and our eyes met. His eyes widened once again and I just waved, not knowing what else to do. I put on the happy act and grinned at him. Though he probably didn't buy it because of my tear stained face. But he couldn't see that. He looked over at someone next to him and that was when the plane went out of sight._

_That was the last time I saw him._

**End of flashback.**

I felt the tears well in my eyes and I swiftly turned away. I walked out of the kitchen and put on my shoes quickly. "I'm leaving butthead!" I yelled to Mikou. I walked out the door and slammed it shut. Stepping outside I felt the cold air slap against my face.

"The wind sure is harsh today." I mumbled as I tightened my scarf around my face. Half of it was hidden so someone looking at it cold only see my chocolate brown eyes.

I wasn't very tall. I'm seventeen and I'm only 5'4. And I'm flat chested and flat assed too. Which is why I have never had a boyfriend before in my life. No Romance, no first kiss, but I do get the occasional cuddle from Mikuo. But he prefers big breasted sluts. He brings home a different girl every freaking day and its pretty annoying. The only problem is that Mikuo is very attractive and so I never have the guts to tell him off.

He stands at 6'3. He has black hair that he can flip around, which I find pretty funny at times. He also has beautiful green eyes that pierce through mine whenever I stare into them. I guess I can't help but say I have a crush on him. I mean, I have been living with him for 6 years now. Ever since his parents died in a car crash, I allow him to stay in my house.

My parents were with him, so we both share similar loss. He is three years older then me, so that makes him twenty. I always feel too young and naive for him, because he's already had sex and is expierienced in that kind of field. And then there was innocent me who only gets cuddles every few one hundred fucking years.

I exhaled stressfully, caught in my thoughts. This tended to happen a lot. Sometimes I got in trouble for zoning out especially in Science. My Science teacher hated my guts and she always gave my detentions when my mind wandered elsewhere. I pretty much got detention once a week. My friend Mint makes fun of me for it all the time. Mint's also my best friend, and my only friend besides Mikuo. I was labeled a clumsy awkward weirdo at my school so no one ever talked to me. Unless they made fun of my of course.

Mint was really pretty, and I'm jealous of her. Not enough for me to loathe her though. She had wavy blue hair that reached her shoulders, and big electric blue eyes that could captivate anyone. They were almost as pretty as Mikuo's. She also had a few freckles and occasionally wore glasses. I think she looks better with glasses. She has decent breasts, and a nice butt too. Don't ask why or how I know. She was a whopping 6'0. I don't even know why I hang out with all these tall people.

"Ugh, why do I love tall people?" I asked myself outloud. I was now on the school grounds and people were giving me weird looks.

"You see? This is why you're labeled as weird." Mint smacked the back of my head and I swatted her hand away.

"Oh whatever, amazon." I poked her thigh and she glared at me. I grinned up at her and walked ahead.

"THEY ARE HERE! OH MY GOD THEY'RE PULLING UP!" A girl screamed, running past me she pretty much knocked me down. I rubbed my foot that she stepped on and looked back at where she was running. 'What the hell is going on?' I thought.

"The Bladebreakers are coming to our school." Mint said simply. She knew about what happened with them and she looked down at me, smiling slightly.

"You're happy about this, aren't you? YOU SICK SON OF A-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH THEY ARE SO ATTRACTIVE!"

"KAI HAVE MY BABIES!" My eyes widened and I looked over my shoulder to see the five of them walking towards the school. I was on the steps, right in the middle of their eye sight. I stood on my tippy toes and grabbed Mint's shoulders, dragging her in front of me as they walked by. Max glance over at her and I stiffened. After they walked in a trail of fan girls- and some fan boys too- ran after them.

"You'll have to face them eventually." Mint shook me off and began walking up the steps to our school. I stumbled after her and on the last step I tripped and fell.

"OW! GIRAFFE BALLS I HURT MY FACE!" I yelled as I face planted. Mint burst out laughing as usual and walked back to help me. She held her hand out to me and I took it, pulling myself off the ground. I rubbed my now sore nose.

"This happens everyday, when will you learn NOT to trip over you're own feet?" She asked as we walked into the school.

"I'll never learn." I rubbed the back of my neck and laughed a bit. Me and her parted ways after I reached my locker. I put in the combo and grabbed all my books for the morning. I heard the bell ring and I shoved my bookbag in my locker and slammed it shut. I scrambled to my homeroom and burst in, knowing I was late by two minutes. The worst part?

My Science teacher, Ms. Tsukiyomi, was my homeroom teacher.

"You're late again Suzumiya, detention." She said grumpily as she wrote my first and last name on the board for everyone to see.

"WHAT? ARE YOU PMSING OR SOMETHING I WAS LATE BY LIKE THIRTY SECONDS!" I yelled, flailing my arms. Some of my classmates giggled and I covered my mouth. 'Oh shit oh shit oh shit she is going to MURDER ME WITH A DILDO!' I thought, waiting to see her reaction.

She looked back at me a bit suprised, but I saw her eye twitch.

"Make that five more detentions." She put a plus five next to my name. I sighed and took a seat in the back corner near the window. This was always my spot, no one dared to take it. People knew how rowdy I get when someone takes my window seat. I usually gaze out the window seeing as Science is first period and I never pay attention during first period.

"Sorry my friends and I are late!" I looked over to see three boys burst through the door. Well what do you know?

Tyson, Ray, and Max are here. They are late too, boy are they going to get it!

"Its okay, take a seat anywhere you see an open spot." The she-devil smiled at them.

"WHAT? WHY DO THEY GET TO GO FREE AND PRANCE AROUND LIKE BUTTHOLES AND I HAVE FIVE DETENTIONS? I THOUGHT WE WERE TIGHT MS, TSUKIYOMI!" I stood up and slammed my hands down on my desk. If you haven't noticed I speak my mind a lot.

Everyone turned to me, even the three of them did too.

"Aoba Suzumiya, unless you want to get suspended I suggest you sit down!" The she-devil yelled. I sat down and took out my Science stuff early. She turned back to the board and I made some weird faces at her. 'Bitch, you and you're saggy butt!' I thought, sticking my tongue out at her.

Some of my classmates giggled. At least I wasn't hated by everyone in this school. Just by the popular people. And I have a feeling Kai and his friends are going to become very popular really fast.

"Its Aoba! Hey Aoba-Chan!" I looked over and saw Tyson waving at me. He had his usual grin plastered onto his face. I looked at his backwards hat and the hair that strayed out of it. I watched all of their Beyblade matches and I couldn't help but think about all the memories we had together. I waved with both hands and smiled at him.

"Hey buddy! What lunch period do you have?" I asked. We could catch up in lunch and he could tell me about all the adventures he and his friends went on. I wanted to hear every detail of them. I really missed all of them, but for some reason I want to see Kai the most. I was dissapointed when Kai didn't walk in with them.

"Seventh. What about you?" He asked, looking up from his schedule.

"Me too. We have a lot of catching up to do, you know that right?" I grinned at him and he nodded.

"You still have to see Kai."

"I know."

I frowned at this. He noticed and frowned a bit also. I'm pretty sure he knew what went down with me and Kai. I could tell by the way he was looking at me. But he was also looking at me as if he knew something that I didn't.

It was finally seventh period and I practically pushed everyone over when I ran out of English. It was so boring in there I felt like I was going to explode! When I saw Mint waiting for me at my locker I immediatly perked up.

"Oh my Mint~ I HAVE BEEN WAITING TO SEE YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL FACE ALL DAMN DAY!" I cheered as I tackled hugged her. We both tubbled to the ground and I grinned down at her. I was laying on top of her and although it looked awkward kids just walked by as if nothing happened. Yeah, thats what happens at my school. I have a reputation for my hugs.

I quickly put my things in my locker and grabbed my lunch. Me and Mint walked to lunch and gabbed about random things that have been going on.

"So did you get to talk to anyone from the Bladebreakers yet?" She asked. Mint gave me a worried look that only lasted for a second. I know why she's worried. I nodded and ran my hand nervously through my hair.

"I talked normally to Tyson, no awkward conversation or anything. Which is actually quite suprising." I remembered this morning when me and him were talking it up. 'God that was too weird. I thought we would be standing there all awkward and stuff. I guess I was wrong.' I thought to myself.

As we entered the lunch room and scanned every table to find an open empty one. Once I spotted one I grabbed Mint's hand and started dragging her over to it. I knew she was going to try to get me to hang out with the Bladebreakers but that was not happening. We were a couple of feet away when I heard someone's high pitched voice. "Oh Kai~, how was you're school day?" Saya Mitzumi.

"Here comes the Mega-Bitch." I muttered under my breath. Mint stifled a laugh. Mint and I called her the Mega-Bitch since she was never nice to anyone. Not even her best friend. Which suprises me because usually if you're best friends with someone you are suppose to be NICE. Nope, not Saya. She's just plain rude all around.

"Hn. It isn't even over yet." Said a deep voice. I glanced over and out of the corner of my eye I saw him. The one, the only.

KAI HIWATARI! Aka Doctor Evil of course. The boy who left me for Beyblading. Except he didn't look like a little skinny flimsy kid anymore, he looked buff and tough. I was gawking at him.

His two toned hair was spiked up all over the place and he was wearing a dark purple muscle shirt. Which showed off his perfectly chiseled abs. He was also wearing some baggy blue pants and regular shoes. He still had his childish war paint on his face and his violet and red eyes were as sharp as ever. I could definitely look into those gorgeous orbs forever.

Mint and I sat down right when Saya was about to. 'Hehe, trolled.' I thought.

"Ahem, excuse me? I'm going to have to ask you and you're flat ass to move." Mega-Bitch was smirking down at me. Was she trying to pick a fight that she couldn't win? Her and I have fought before and let me tell you, it didn't end very well on her part.

"Actually, miss prick, I don't think I want to." I glanced up at her and took out my sandwich. I gave Mint the ignore-her-and-hope-she-goes-away look. Mint nodded slightly.

"Are you trying to pick a fight you can't win?!" She shrieked. 'Jesus, I am going to go deaf. Maybe she's already tone-deaf by the way she is screaming in my ear. THATS MY JOB TO SCREAM IN EVERYONES EARS!'

"I should be saying that to you. Remember in 8th grade? I kicked you're ass in the school yard." I grinned at her and I could see her eye twitch. Score one for Aoba. She stomped her feet and her bouncy blonde curls bobbled up and down.

"Listen Aoba Suzumiya, I will beat you one day and when I do you'll realize the taste of HUMILIATION!" I winced as she said my name. The whole cafeteria was watching now and it was utterly silent. I've been caught, she said my name right in front of Kai. His eyes widened and we made eye contact.

I immediatly looked down at my lunchbox suddenly not hungry. "I'm gonna go throw this out." I grumbled. I stood up and scrambled to the trash cans. I quickly threw my trash out and sprinted out of the cafeteria, feeling the tears prick my eyes. 'He didn't even say anything to me! THAT JERK!' I thought. The tears were falling freely now and I could hear someone's footsteps behind me.

I felt someone grab my dainty wrist and I swirled around to see Kai. Now he could see my tear stained face and frizzy hair. God I looked bad now. 'Now is not the time to be thinking about you're looks!' I heard my subconcious hiss. Without warning Kai pulled me into a hug. He wrapped his arms around my wait and pulled me into his chest. I just awkwardly stood there, not doing anything. I was too shocked and confused to move.

"I missed you." He said flatly. Suddenly rage flowed through me. I pushed him away and glared up at him, my chocolate eyes piercing his.

"Well if you missed me so much why did you leave me?!" The water works were starting again. I was so confused. How could he leave me and then tell me he missed me? He could have stayed! He had so many opportunities to come and visit me or just never go in the first place. He ignored them both and carried on with his life as if I didn't exist.

He grabbed my shoulders and stared at me. For once I saw regret flash through his eyes, but only for a second.

"Listen, I had reasons that made sense at the time. But once I left I realized I had made one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I was cold to everyone because I felt so empty without you. At first I left because I wanted to Beyblade, you knew that was my dream. One of the only things that motivated me to carry on in life. But after I left I felt incomplete, like I was missing something, And I was, I was missing you!" He exclaimed. He was actually pouring out his feelings to me. THE Kai Hiwatari was pouring out his feelings...

This could go either way.

**Muffin: Oh shiet bruh Kai is actually confessing to Aoba~.**

**Kai: I was so fluffy in that chapter...**

**Muffin: *Waves hand dismissevly.* Eh, you'll get cold and heartless again.**

**Kai: Hn.**

**Ray: Wow, they actually had a civilized conversation.**


End file.
